Buck's Night
by up all nite
Summary: It's the night before E. Aster Bunnymund is set to get married, and North proposes a little get together to celebrate. However, the pooka is weary. He's gone drinking with North before, and the guardian of wonder's high tolerance combined with Bunny's competitiveness can lead to some sticky situations. JACKRABBIT FLUFF


This is just a quick idea that I had to get out of my mind. I know it's rushed and cheesy as hell, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Characters are the copyright property of Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce. I own nothing**

/

Buck's Night

"No"

"Oh come now my friend, is tradition!" Nicholas St. North pleaded with his long eared comrade, but the pooka was determined not to give in to his fellow guardian's suggestion. The jolly old man had come to the warren of E. Aster Bunnymund the day before the latter was set to be wed to his long-time lover and former rival, insisting that the rabbit join Sandy and himself back at the pole for what he called a "boy's night in". And the protector of childhood wonder was not deterred from his plans at Bunny's refusal.

"It's a _human _tradition mate, and the last thing I need is a massive headache tomorrow morning after one of your get-togethers."

His expression was stern, not wishing to leave any room for argument. After all, he'd gone drinking with North before, and the massive man was anything but a lightweight. His high tolerance was made worse by his love for drinking games.

It would start off innocently; the alcohol would warm North's body enough to bring out his playful nature. Not long after that he'd goad Bunny into participating in one of his little "competitions", seeing as the clever sod knew how to rile up the spirit of hope just enough to bring out his spirited nature. Once they'd get started the alcohol in their systems would further fuel the pooka's stubborn refusal to be outdone and before long he'd be completely off his face.

"Why not ask the snowflake instead, seeing as I can't see him until tomorrow anyway." _Yet another stupid tradition…_

"You know that tooth stole him away to get ready for tomorrow. And human or not, is important to bond with fellow singles before sealing the deal. Is last taste of freedom!"

Bunny chuckled a bit at that. " D'you honestly think something like that's gonna be an issue considering who it is I'm tying the knot _with_? The kid values his freedom more than any o' us, and I know he's not about to put any restrictions on me that he'd want on himself." Bunny's long ears drooped a little as a new thought came into his mind.

"B'sides, I think that after all this time, I'm ready for a change like this. I've been alone for a long time now, too long…"

North placed a comforting hand on the pooka's furry shoulder, knowing very well what his ancient friend was referring to. While he had never experienced the type of loneliness that Bunny must have felt inside of him for all these decades, he could still act as an old friend and confidante, a shoulder for him to lean on. That's one of the reasons why the rabbit chose him to act as his best man; it was also why North was not going to let up on his current self-appointed mission.

"Bunny, you know better than to think you're completely alone. We may be assembled as comrades in arms, yet we seem to have made something more amongst ourselves. Like a family" North's grip on the rabbit's shoulder tightened slightly.

"We are old my friend, old enough to know that we all look out for each other, always having each other's backs. Which is why I insist on you enjoying yourself tonight with your family, with Sandy and me. Please"

North looked down Bunny with the best puppy-dog look he could muster, something the other guardian found to be more odd rather than cute. Still, he let out an exasperated sigh and nodded to his companion.

"Alright, but just one drink or…"

"EXCELLENT" North exclaimed, releasing his friend's shoulder to give him a strong pat on the back, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. "Now come, we waste no more time!"

Taking out a magic snow globe and opening a portal to his workshop, North took one of Bunny's pawed hands in his own and half dragged the apprehensive pooka into the light.

/

"Ya kn- ya know s'm'thin' m-mate?" Bunny slurred, hiccupping a little at the end of his statement.

The trio of spirits was well into the fourth hour of their little party, forgetting the tension of what tomorrow's events would bring in lieu of getting drunk off their keisters. Just as he'd feared, North eventually challenged Bunny to what he described as a 'friendly competition'. In his defense, he tried to ignore his fellow guardian's alcohol fueled taunts, the small yet irritating jabs to his ego, all of it he took in relative stride.

Then the old dill had to go and insult Easter.

Three contests later and much drinking in between found the party-goes worse for where. Bunny's accent had gotten thicker throughout the night, almost to the point that his companions questioned whether or not some of the sounds that spewed forth from his mouth were actual words.

Sandy, having avoided any competition, was in a relatively coherent state of mind, although he couldn't help but create a few squiggly images with his dream sand, giggling silently to himself.

North, as expected, was still trudging on, loudly gulping on a cold mug as his companion tried to catch his attention.

"D-do y'hear me, m-mate?"

"Huh?" North shifted his head groggily turning his attention to the inebriated rabbit next to him.

"I j-j'ssshhht w'nted t'tell y-you, that y're my bloke, I would a' nev'r been able to give th's 'ole marriage thing a burl if it wer-weren't f'r you."

North cringed inwardly at the pooka's slurring. Even in his intoxicated state he could tell that the groom-to-be had gone a few drinks too many.

_Should really learn when to stop challenging him to drinking games…_

"I-is no problem Bunny, all I did was encourage a friend…"

"Ya did more'n that mate" Bunny slurred, hunching over his seat a little. "B-b'fore I talked t'you 'bout my feelin's f'r the li'l show pony, I thought I had Buckley's chance of getting' the cocky wacka t' see me like I s-saw him, I-I mean w're not even 'th' same bloody species, f'rget th' fact we're both blokes…."

"Bunny…"

"L-let me finish, let me finish. Y-you b'lieved there was somethin' there, somethin' t' try for, I would'na b'lieved it m'self if aaaannnnyyyyone else told me. But you, you had it, you pushed me, and (hic) now, here we are…"

By this point North found himself staring worryingly at his friend, drink forgotten.

"Bunny….. are you feeling alright?" _Although the answer was obvious_

"N-nev'r been (hic) bet'ter…"

The guardian of wonder turned to his other companion, trying to get his attention.

"_Pssst, Sandy, SANDY…"_

Directing his attention from the lopsided sphere he was crafting, the little man turned to his large companion with a confused expression. North nodded his head towards their guest of honor. Stealing a glance at Bunny's current state, it did not long for the guardian of dreams to catch on. Turning back to North and nodding in confirmation, they both arose from their seats.

"Bunny, I think is time we call it a night. Everyone expecting us to be up early and well rested for the big day."

The giant rabbit continued to sit in a slumping position, as if he hadn't registered a word that was said to him.

"Come now Bunny, is early day tomorrow and Jack will be…"

"JACKIE BOY!" the pooka exclaimed, standing up straight at the mention of the boy's name and throwing both his friends off guard.

" I sh-should go an' see th' li'l snowflake, make s-sure he doesn't _flake _on our big day…" He got up suddenly, and as soon as he did both guardians were at his side, trying to get him to sit back down.

"Bunny NO!" North exclaimed. "Is bad luck to see each other before...!"

"Jus' 'nother stupid tradition." Bunny said, adapting a sour look on his face. "Well t' hell with bloody tradition, 'm th' one getting' a new mate and I can se 'im if Iwanna see 'im!"

"Sandy, hold him down!"

They both tried their best to keep their friend confined to his seat, but Bunny wasn't going down that easily.

"Rack OFF!"

Before either even knew what was happening, North and Sandy were on the floor, the result of two swift kicks dealt simultaneously by the rabbit's strong legs.

Bunny dashed from the spot before either could get up, tapping his foot on the ground to open one of his underground tunnels. Before either of his companions could make a move to stop him, he had already vanished, the hole collapsing behind him.

/

Jack Frost sighed, snuggling uneasily into the plush bed sheets Tooth had given him to sleep in for the night. While the winter spirit stated to the fairy queen that he was completely fine sleeping by his lake in Burgess, the only female member of their team would not have it. She INSISTED that Jack stayed at her palace that night, lest either he or his soon to be husband were tempted to break tradition and see each other before the wedding.

In Jack's opinion, it was a silly and stupid rule. They'd slept together numerous times before this, usually with Jack snuggling up to his partner's furry form, comfortably tucked away in the rabbit's burrow. But Tooth had insisted on keeping with tradition, that it would be "all the more romantic" when they finally saw each other tomorrow morning. In the end, both Jack and Bunny had agreed, but he was still not happy about it.

So here he was, lying under a shady tree in the little oasis located deep within the tooth palace, trying to calm his nerves and will himself to sleep. He'd nearly succeeded when a sudden rustling noise jolted him from his little cocoon. Throwing the sheets off of himself (he was too hot in them anyway), Jack slowly turned to the source of the sound. Seeing nothing, Jack carefully reached for his staff, which he had leaned against the tree trunk.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Suddenly, a paw-like hand gripped Jack's own, pulling him directly into the trunks hard surface.

"Ow! Hey who…?"

Before he knew it the tree was replaced by soft fur, engulfing him in its warmth.

_A very familiar warmth._

"Bunny?"

Looking up from the fuzzy embrace he'd been rushed into, Jack was surprised and a little less than happy to see the drunken face E. Aster Bunnymund. If the pooka noticed his love's displeasure, he didn't show that he did; the giant fuzz ball just nuzzled his wet nose against Jack's forehead, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"'Ello there frosty, how 'bout a nice pash?"

Bunny leaned down, trying to catch his smaller mate's lips in a kiss, but as soon as Jack got a whiff of his grog-laden breath he knew he wouldn't be having any of it.

"(cough) Jeez cottontail, how much _did_ you drink?"

Bunny was undeterred by the comment, choosing to sniff up and down Jack's neck when the boy refused to get up his lips. He pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, taking a good whiff then slowly exhaling.

_He loved the kid's scent._

"B-Bunny?" Jack said, unsure of how to handle the situation. Part of him wanted to push the pooka away, to tell him to get some much needed rest in order to sober up for tomorrow. But another part of him, more devious, wished to take advantage of his lover's current state of mind. After all, he was so cuddly, and didn't seem to mind his low body heat. It probably had something to do with all that fur, probably kept the rabbit warm enough.

_It was so soft._

Still, that nagging voice in the back of his head, a voice that sounded a lot like Tooth, told him that they would both be in trouble if he allowed the Easter Bunny to stay.

"Bunny," Jack said, trying to pull out of the embrace "You can't be here, it's not traditional, if the others found out…"

"Dun' care" the rabbit slurred, pulling the boy back into his chest. "Y're mine, not letting go."

An uncharacteristic warmth flooded the spirit's cheeks at the comment. Sighing, he decided that he'd rather not fight it; after all, he didn't want the pooka to leave either. Trying his best to guide his partner down into the bed sheets, he skootched in close to the rabbit's warmth as Bunny drew him even closer to him. Jack sighed contentedly, watching as his presence had a soothing effect akin to a teddy bear on his lover; his fuzzy face pressed close to him as he fell into an alcohol induced slumber, his whiskers twitching lightly with each intake of breath.

Groaning out one final yawn, Jack snuggled into a peaceful sleep himself, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

_Now THIS is more like it._

**THE END**

**/**

Ugh, I don't know how to feel about this story, it's been a long time since I've tried writing anything, I just wanted to get something out. I apologize if any of the Australian slang is inaccurate, I'll try better next time. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
